fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Hatsuharu Sohma
Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma is the ox in the Zodiac. He first appears in chapter 11 (volume 2) of the manga and episode 10 in the anime. Personality Haru has two personalities, black and white. White is good and nice, but you don't want to bring out his black side. Haru is usually placid, straightforward and good-natured, but there are times when he turns "black" and becomes violent, perverted, short-tempered, rude and cruel. Appearance He has two-toned hair, white with black roots. Haru cares little for what other people think, and in a flashback, Isuzu Sohma asks him how he likes middle school and he replies that they do not like his hair or his attitude. He resolves to get piercings just to contradict them. Isuzu (Rin) laughs at this, saying she finds his logic funny. Haru usually dresses in punk/gothic clothing, wearing tight jeans, wifebeaters, and chains. He is protective over those he cares about which is Rin, Yuki Sohma, and Kisa Sohma. It is also mentioned he was made fun of as a child because he looked different (his hair) like Kisa but instead of locking his words away like Kisa he would turn "black" and proceed to chase them around the schoolyard, so he had it better off than Kisa because Kisa could do nothing about it. Story Overview History The Ox confronting the Rat Unable to bear the insults to himself by being inhibited by the spirit of the Ox, Haru confronts Yuki, the rat who used the Ox. He yells at Yuki, blaming everything on Yuki, stating that it was all his fault that he was being labelled "dumb" and "stupid". However, Yuki calmly states that since Haru doesn't think of himself stupid, Yuki asked him the question, "Are you really stupid?". With that question, Haru realises that he doesn't need to listen to others on the opinion about him. He only needed to trust himself. After that day of confrontation onwards, Haru starts to admire Yuki deeply. Helping Yuki It is revealed in the manga by Rin that the reason that Yuki is living in Shigure's house is because Haru made a deal with the Shigure that if Haru called him sensei he would let Yuki live with him, the reason Haru did this is because Haru wanted Yuki to escape. Before Summer Vacation Introduction of Hatsuharu Sohma - the Ox of the Zodiac He first transforms in the anime/manga when Yuki falls from his weak lungs, hugging Tohru Honda in order to transform. He does this so that carrying Yuki back home would be easier. During Summer Vacation After Summer Vacation﻿ Relationships Isuzu Sohma Haru's only love interest is Isuzu Sohma, an on/off relationship that has been going on for several years. They first became friends after Rin was hospitalized due to vicious beatings from her parents. When Rin's mother visited her to tell her not to come home, Haru became furious and demanded that she apologize to Rin. Since then, Haru and Rin were best friends. Years later, Haru began to visit Rin at Kagura's house very frequently, asking her to accompany him on walks. When Haru was about 14 and Rin 15, he asks her to kiss him. When she asks why, he says because they love each other. Rin, worried about what Akito will do to them should he find out, tries to talk Haru out of it. Haru, however, believes it is because she loves someone else and questions her about this. Rin, unable to find anything to say against it, gives in and kisses him. They began there secret relationship dating, kissing, and hugging. After dating for a few weeks, Haru asks Rin to have sex with him. She says no at first but then gives in. After they have sex, she sat naked and cried while Haru stared at her. Haru asks if he hurt her, and she replyed, no, but now they're marked with each other, that if he left her she would die. He said he would never and they kiss. They soon began having sex, keeping their relationship discreet for each others safety. Rin dumps Haru when he visits her in the hospital after she was thrown out of the window by Akito. Haru wrecks a classroom in frustration, and is only soothed by talking to Yuki. Haru walks in on Yuki and Rin, overhearing Yuki asking Rin why she broke things off with Haru. Haru kisses Rin and tells her he would rather die than be apart from her, she blushes, prompting her to slap him and run off. Haru rescues Rin after she fled the hospital she was placed in after rescued from the cat's room by Kureno. She wakes up, believeing her being rescued is a dream just to find out it wasn't a dream. Haru jokingly scolds her and brings her to Kazuma's house. Haru, upon learning that Akito had placed Rin into the cat's confinement room, confronts Akito and curses at her several times, attempted to punch her but "miss" (punching the wall inches from her head instead). Before leaving, Haru threatens to kill himself if he cannot see Rin. At the end of the series, Haru and Rin embrace and kiss after they feel the Jyuunishi curse has been lifted. Yuki Sohma Haru didn't like Yuki when they were kids because of the old Zodiac Legend. People would make fun of Haru, for the ox being used by the rat. Haru had never talked to him. One day, Haru saw Yuki and all of his anger came out. He yelled at Yuki, saying he hated him and it's his fault. Then Yuki replied, "Is that so? Is that so about you? Are you really... a fool?" Haru said he wasn't. The Yuki said "I didn't think so" and smiled at Haru. Hatsuharu considers Yuki his first love. The Ox of the Zodiac Hatsuharu is the year of the Ox (also referred to as the Cow). Hatsuharu also has no sense of direction due to cursed by the spirit of the Ox, once getting lost for just trying to find the house Yuki lives with Shigure (which is nearby and extremely easy to find). Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students